Porque se que puedo amarte aun mas
by Valen Cullen de Black
Summary: Peter ama a Elizabeth, pero ya es algo tarde para darse cuenta. Cuando uno ya esta casado y tiene tres hermosas hijas, ¿puede renunciar a todo por estar junto al amor de su vida, su mejor amiga? El tiene muy claro sus sentimientos, pero debe saber bien que hacer, ¿tomará la decisión correcta? (Fanfic Lizter, basado en las películas Twilight)
1. Nota

**Esto es algo que tengo escrito desde hace mucho tiempo ya, pero no se me ocurrio escribirlo aqui. No hasta que vi que _"sweetangel202"_ publico "_My darling love_" (una historia que leería con gusto si estuviera en español :/ ). Como ya se habran dado cuenta, soy _Lizter_ Shipper, por lo qe le dedico esta historia a todas las que amen esta pareja tanto como yo, pero especialmente a sweetangel202. Espero que la disfruten :D**


	2. El comienzo (de los problemas)

**Bueno, he aqui el primer capitulo. La verdad, cuando lo lean les dará la impresion de que le falta un pedazo al principio, como que se han perdido de algo, lo mejor quizas (o al menos eso sentí yo cuando lo releí :p ). Pero por eso el capitulo tiene ese nombre, y no se preocupen, no faltaran los *FlashBacks* que los ayudaran a saber mas de la historia.**

**Y, eso es todo, disfruten del cap.**

* * *

**"El comienzo (de los problemas)"**

Nada, de verdad que nada me había dolido más en mi vida. Quizas estoy exagerando, pero es lo que la gente enamoradiza hace. Aun así, desde que lo conocí supe bien que esto acabaría mal, pero decidi escuchar a mi corazon. Ahora debo soportar el dolor ardiente y desgarrador en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, donde debería tenerlo de no ser porque se rompió hasta convertirse en polvo tres meses atras... En mi ultimo encuentro con Peter.

***FlashBack***

-¡Será mejor que abortes esa cosa, yo no pienso hacerme cargo! ¿¡Sabes lo mucho que hundirá esto mi carrera!? ¡Lo que la prensa dirá de mi, de nosotros! ¡Y Jennie! ¡Oh, diablos! ¿Que se supone que le diga a Jennie?

-¡Pues debiste pensar en ella la primera noche, cuando te advertí sobre lo que podría pasar! ¡"Nada importa ahora, más que _nosotros_", si claro!-Grité recordandole que fue su "error". Pasé una mano por mi cabello, mordiendome el labio inferior.-¿¡Donde esta ese Peter!? ¡Es a él a quien quiero!

-¡NO ESTA, SE HA IDO, LIZ! ¿Y sabes que? Haz lo que quieras, ya no me importa, ¿oiste? ¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A VERTE, ELIZABETH REASER!

Tomó su chaqueta del sillon, me dirigió otra mirada envenenada a traves de sus hermosos ojos azules, los que creí que amaría por siempre y ahora me miraban con tanta rabia que arrancaban lagrimas de mis ojos.

-¡Anda, vete! ¡se feliz con tus hijas y tu esposa! ¡VIVIENDO UNA MENTIRA!-Escupí, sintiendo la adrenalina crecer en mi pecho, como cada vez que alguien me pisoteaba.

Se giró hacia mi, con el semblante lleno de ira.

-Que seas muy feliz-Comenzó con voz que aparentaba tranquilidad.-, tú y tu bebe, porque no es mio.-Agregó con voz sombría, logrando destruirme con solo esa ultima frase.

Salió corriendo, azotando la puerta al salir. Se había ido, me había dejado, por lo que ya no debía ser fuerte.

Me arrojé al piso, deseando que el vacio de mi pecho dejara de doler como el mismisimo infierno. Aquel hombre, el sujeto que acababa de cruzar mi puerta, él había sido mi mejor amigo, y yo me había enamorado de él... pero acababa de conocerlo mejor, y ya no volvería a sentir lo mismo al verlo, eso si volvia a verlo de nuevo.

***FlashBack***

Pero eso había sido nada comparado al dolor de hace dos semanas... cuando perdí a ese pequeño pedacito de cielo que creí que no me abandonaría nunca.

Así es, mi pequeño Facinelli-Reaser ya no existía, la única prueba de que "Lizter", como nos denominaban nuestros fans, había existido realmente, mas alla de una amistad...

Pero ahora, ya lo había superado lo suficiente como para poder avanzar. Aunque avanzar hacia el Studio donde filmaríamos "Amanecer", la película del libro de Stephenie Meyer, sería lo mismo que tirarse de cabeza a un abismo, era simplemente ser masoquista.

Él día había ocurrido bien, al parecer Peter no vendría hasta más tarde. Y, segun Nikki, ese "más tarde" sería para cuando yo ya no estuviera allí.

Una vez que acabé con lo mio, me retiré de allí, no deseando ver a Peter. Aunque claro, si tenemos en cuenta que el interpreta al alma gemela de mi personaje, "no verlo" sería algo casi imposible de conseguir, pero mientras más tarde sea, más preparada estaré para lo que sentiré.

Caminé los últimos pasos que me separaban de la puerta, casi corriendo. Alguien pasó junto a mi, no pude ver quien era, solo miraba el suelo y mis pies corriendo aun más deprisa.

-¿Liz?

Cerré los ojos, no podía ser él, imposible.

-¿Liz?

No olvidaría su voz ni en un millon de años, pero de verdad que no podía ser él. Es decir, es el estudio donde grabaría la misma pelicula que yo, pero había prometido no volver a verme, por lo que ni me saludaría.

Una mano me tomó por la muñeca y me giró. En efecto, era él.

-Debes estar feliz, ¿No?-Escupí entre enojada y herida. Le lancé una mirada furiosa.-Ya perdí al bebé, Peter. Ya Jennie no sabrá de tu infidelidad.-Mi voz se fue apagando, el nudo de mi garganta crecía.

Peter me envolvió en sus brazos cuando inevitablemente comencé a llorar.

-Liz...-Susurró en mi oído.-Yo si quería al bebé.

Me separé de él bruscamente.

-¡Eres en extremo bipolar, Peter Facinelli!-Chillé.-Hace tres meses me dijiste que no lo querías, que debía abortar, que no te harías cargo de él, que no volverías a verme...-Mi voz se quebró al final.

Mi mente recordó fugazmente la discusion de aquella tarde, las palabras que jamas creí que me gritaría mi mejor amigo. Mis ojos volvieron a empañarse al recordar la frase que aun escuchaba en mis peores pesadillas, "¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A VERTE, ELIZABETH REASER!". Y aquellos ojos, ojos azul cielo, cargados de ira.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba envuelta en sus brazos nuevamente.

-Estaba en shock, no sabía lo que decía. Hoy me di cuenta de que no te quería fuera de mi vida, ni a ti ni a nuestro bebé. Y ahora tengo mi oportunidad de componer todo.-Susurró abarcando el estudio con una mano.

Bufé, ¿había dicho "nuestro bebé"? Él jamas lo quiso...

-Tú no lo amabas, ni a él, ni a mi. Solo querías sexo.-Me aparté de él, esta vez abandonando el estudio.

Sabía que me seguía, solo me aferré a la correa de mi bolso y seguí avanzando.

-No te dejare ir, mi Lizzie.-Susurró tomando mi mano, me había alcanzado.

"Mi Lizzie", solo él me llamaba así, y por lo general lo hacía en secreto, en _nuestros_ encuentros.

Suspiré y me volteé hacia él.

-Solo dejame.-Fijé la vista en sus ojos.-Quiero irme a casa.

"Y alejarme de ti", quise agregar, pero el nudo en mi garganta no me lo permitió.

-Yo te llevo.-Por su tono de voz deducí que no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta, era demasiado optimista. A veces me molestaba verlo sonreír con suficiencia, Peter suele regodearse cuando tiene razon.

No me molesté en negar su gesto ahora que había comenzado a llover. Solo caminé hacia el estacionamiento, entrando al vehiculo a regañadientes.

El viaje en auto ocurrió en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romperlo. De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, noté que él hacía lo mismo, pero mucho más obvio. Él era orgulloso, mucho más que yo, pero ahora no temía mostrar lo que sentía. Aun así, debía ser fuerte y seguir ignorandolo.

Mis manos descansaban sobre mi vientre ahora vacío, mis ojos se empañaron. Observé la ciudad a traves de mi ventana, viendo personas correr a refugiarse de la lluvia. Mis ojos se detenian sobre cada familia que veía, niños corriendo de la mano de sus padres, riendo a pesar de que estaban mojandose completamente. Suspiré, era lo que más deseaba para mi y Peter desde que me enteré de mi embarazo.

Llegamos a mi apartamento, Peter entró detrás de mí, a pesar de que le recordé que ya no era bienvenido en mi casa.

-¿Qué quieres, Facinelli?-Pregunté dejando mi cartera y mi jersey mojado por la llovizna sobre el sofa. Fracasé en mi intento por sonar fria por el ligero temblor de mi voz, era dificil controlar el nudo de mi garganta.

-Quiero que hablemos, Lizzie.-Respondió cogiendome de las caderas.

-No lo creo.-Lo fulminé con la mirada.-Yo se muy bien lo que quieres, y desde ahora te digo que NO volverá a pasar.-Quité sus manos y huí a mi cuarto.

-¿De verdad crees que es eso lo único que quiero?-Preguntó entrando a mi habitación, violando otra regla.

-Pues...-Fingí reflexionar.-Me seduciste hasta lograr que accediera a acostarme contigo, durante 2 años no sucedió nada y seguiste con tu juego, luego te enteras de que me dejaste embarazada y me gritas que no quieres volver a verme. Eres como todos los hombres, Peter Facinelli, solo quisiste sexo y huíste en cuanto te enteraste de las consecuencias de tus actos.

Se quitó su chaqueta y la arrojó sobre la silla de mi escritorio. Se acercó a mi y tomó mis manos.

-Yo no querías que perdieras al bebé, ni que abortaras. Solo soy un idiota impulsivo que dice y _hace_ cosas sin pensar.

-¡Y valla que lo se!-Argumenté soltandome de su agarre, acaricié mi vientre, fijando la vista en el.-Igual, no iba a escucharte, hubiera cuidado yo sola de nuestro hijo. Porque, aun cuando te conocí realmente y comencé a odiarte, amaba la idea de tener una parte de ti conmigo... siempre.

Sonrió, Me tomó de la cintura y me empujó hacia la cama.

Quedé sobre él, envuelta en uno de sus abrazos en los que parecía que no me soltaría nunca. Cerré los ojos y solo me dejé arrullar por los pocos sonidos que distinguía: el corazon de Peter, nuestras respiraciones y la lluvia que se intensificaba de a rato.

No quería parecer debil, pero las lagrimas eran inevitables. Quise preguntar que Peter estaba ahora conmigo, él dulce y tierno que había sido mi mejor amigo o el cruel monstruo que me había lastimado completamente. Sabía la respuesta, pero quería saber si todo esto era real, y si era así, por cuanto tiempo se quedaría este Peter.

Pasaron minutos, quizas horas, hasta que me dí cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo. Tambien de que Peter no había ido hoy al estudio, o por lo menos no había avanzado más que la puerta.

-Emm... Debes irte.-Murmuré apartandome de él.-Seguro que tu familia te extraña.-Me dolió decirlo, pero debia lanzarle una indirecta para que entendiera que ya no quería tener nada con él.

Nos sentamos en la cama.

-Si, pero puedo...-Comenzó mirando sutilmente mi cama.

-No.-Rechacé su idea aun no formulada.-Tienes que volver con Jennie y tus hijas.-Repetí, aun más obvia.

Suspiró pesadamente y se incorporó, yo me desplomé en la cama nuevamente. Caminó hacia mi escritorio y tomó su chaqueta.

Me miro fijamente, temblé ligeramente. Se fue acercando a mí.

-Ten.-Dejó su chaqueta entre mis brazos.-, quiero que tengas algo con que recordarme. Hasta que volvamos a vernos...

-Eso no va a pasar.-Contesté algo seca. Aunque, si volveríamos a vernos, pero no era ese el sentido que Peter quiso mostrar.-Tienes una esposa que te ama y tres hermosas hijas, ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en seguir tu "historia de amor" conmigo?

Acarició mi mejilla, no pude evitar sonreír ante su tacto.

-Porque te amo, y se que puedo amarte aun más, pero lo único que logra deternerme es...

-Jennie.-Terminé su frase en un triste susurro.

-Si.-Respondió acercando su rostro al mio, podía sentir su aliento. Dejé de respirar.-, pero ya pronto no lo será.

Rozó mis labios con los suyos, haciendo que me olvidase hasta de mi nombre.

Sin más, se alejó.

La oscuridad del apartamento y la tormenta del exterior hizo que añorara la presencia de Peter. Me abracé a su chaqueta, dejandome embriagar por el aroma de su colonia y ese almizcle unico en el mundo que era solo de él. Me dejé caer en la inconsciencia y soñe con Peter, en un mundo perfecto, donde estaríamos juntos para siempre.

**Peter POV.**

Aceleré, no sabía porque había tomado el camino largo a casa.

Todo estaba claro en mi mente: Amaba a mi Lizzie, con todo mi ser. Y si lo único que me impedia estar con ella era Jennie, debía apartarla de mi vida para siempre.

Estacioné frente a la casa y bajé del vehículo con rapidez. Tomé aire y abrí la puerta.

Todo estaba muy silencioso, pues Lola salió a acampar con la escuela, Luca tenía una pijamada y Fiona seguro dormía. Mi esposa leía una revista de chismes en el sillon individual de la sala.

¡¿Revista de chismes?! Oh, oh.

-¡Peter Alexander Joseph Facinelli Jr! ¿Me quieres explicar quien es esta perra con la cual estas engañandome?-Gritó incorporandose bruscamente y aventando la revista al suelo.

-Su nombre es Elizabeth-Respondí con toda la paciencia que solo mi personaje tendría. Que incluso, perdería al tener que tratar con alguien como mi esposa.-, y no es una perra... es la mujer a la que amo.

Tardó más de un segundo en asimilar todo.

-¡¿Te estas escuchando?! ¡¿Escuchas lo que dices?!-Gritó acercandose a mi, con una mirada tan furiosa que lanzaría chispas.

Tomé aire, sabiendo lo que me esperaba si accedía a continuar con este impulso, ¡que idiotas nos vuelve el amor! Aun así, por mi Lizzie haría cualquier cosa.

-Si, Jennie, la amo.-Elevé la voz-, ¡Amo a Elizabeth Reaser! ¡La amo! Y yo... ¡quiero el divorcio!-Exclamé como quien obtiene la victoria.

Mi esposa clavó sus ojos en mí, su mirada fue de enojo a tristeza, hasta congelarse en furia segundos antes de atravesarme el rostro de una cachetada.

La mejilla me ardía terriblemente, ¡Seguro me había dejado marcada la palma de su mano! Incluso, me arrancó una lágrima, pero ya no importaba. Pronto tendría a mi Lizzie besando la zona de la herida.

Soporté el resto de la noche entre peleas, gritos, lloriqueos, cachetadas y pataletas de quien antes había sido la chica que amaba. Me daba igual lo que Jennie pensara de mi ahora, yo amaba a mi Lizzie y solo podía pensar en ella. Mi consuelo era que pronto volvería a verla, y todo sería perfecto, o al menos, no pararía hasta conseguir eso.

* * *

**Bien, bien, miren lo buena que soy. Hoy es mi cumpleaños, esta lloviendo horriblemente en mi pais, y aun asi subo el primer capitulo, unicamente motivada por dos reviews de "mercersburgrachel" y "isabellaar".**

**Ok, espero: criticas, correcciones (porque seguro me equivoque en algun dato de la vida personal de los actores), esos "por favor siguela" que amo leer, felicitaciones por como escribo (aunque no creo leer de esas), saludos por mi cumpleaños (bueno, se vale soñar), etc.**

**Saludos a todos, y gracias por leer otra fantasia de quien nunca dejara de creer en Lizter :)**

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**Vale. **


	3. Importante

**Perdon por no actualizar, pero no funciona mi netbook. Cuando la arreglen subire lo mas seguido que pueda, tengo todos los capitulos escritos en un cuaderno. No pierdan las esperanzas porque cuando menos se lo esperen subire otro cap. Perdonenme, yo tambien estoy decepcionada de mi misma :( me llegaron muchos reviews positivos y me encantaria seguirla. Besos y espero no perder a mis mejores fans por este inconveniente.**

**Vale.**


End file.
